Archive talk:A/E Blinding Surge Assassin
This is better: Longer Blind. More Damage. Instant Recharge + Energy Regain, if done right. --Rickyvantof 00:36, 4 May 2007 (CEST) :Not 10 cost either. But really, you DO still want Deadly Paradox - maybe instead of the Rez Sig... Shido 00:50, 4 May 2007 (CEST) ::Dude, Assassin's Promise. Recharges ALL skills, DP would just be a waste of space. --Rickyvantof 15:23, 10 May 2007 (CEST) :::Then you clearly don't know how to play a deadly arts assassin. Your spike can't guarantee a kill. How do you know you are gonna kill someone with that spike? A monk or the target player might self heal. THAT is where DP comes in to recharge all of your skills faster, to continue your spike on either the same target or someone else. Napalm Flame 16:30, 10 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Been trying it, and Augury of Death is great if you don't care about having a self heal or anything. Shido 16:51, 10 May 2007 (CEST) ::::This assasins promise variation isnt that great because the build itself usually dosnt KILL the person right away, you have to spam dancing daggers to kill him, and without DP you cant spam dancing daggers. And if you dont meet the time limit of assasins promise your screwed for another 45 seconds... :::::Drop Assasin's Promise for Augury of Death is what i say. Deep wound > A crappy elite that won't work anyway. You're running eliteless then, but so what, you can take it. Unexist 05:24, 22 June 2007 (EDT) The Dual-Signet Build Shouldn't Be Favored Signet of Shadows is simply not worth using with the current recharge, espcially considering that Blinding Surge isn't great for the build either (too much energy). This is the best Deadly Arts build at the moment for RA: Use 14 Deadly Arts (or 15 or 16 depending on how much you want to drop your health from the rune), 10 Inspiration, and 9 Shadow Arts. -- Zuranthium Unlike the other DA builds I've seen (my own favourite included), this one works in a cover condition (blind). Worth keeping as it's an approach that's harder to counter. And Zuranthium, please don't go removing other people's comments. I may disagree with your opinion of the build, but my comment was not one of the personal attacks. If you have an alternate build, submit it when submissions reopen. By the way, what are the atts, and why do you favour E drain over AP? Lack of conditionality? Egon 15:10, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :Whoops, sorry that I removed your comment too in stack of dumb stuff. Anyway...I'm not exactly sure what you think the "cover" condition achieves. You need the blind to be there as well for the second signet to function...either one of them getting removed totally screws your spike. In my build, you just use Signet of Toxic Shock right after Entanglng Asp. Having a cover doesn't matter...they've already taken the damage from the signet. In the case of the Blinding Surge build, you are going to clean yourself out of energy VERY quickly and the lack of deep wound means the spike isn't even any better than the build I posted. In the case of the Assassin's Promise build, you're depending totally upon that conditionality activating for the whole thing to be effective. Plus, again, no Deep Wound...so the spike isn't actually any better. It's WORSE even, because the power of Augury of Death is that it teleports you within range of someone who's trying to run away so that you can immediately hit them with Dancing Daggers again. Zuranthium 06:45, 10 June 2007 (CEST) I think the Mesmer version is much more viable, especially for the energy. I use this: Echo toxic shock, you have to be a little careful with energy but it's almost a guaranteed kill XYZombie 19:47, 22 June 2007 (EDT) Sometimes I use Reaper's Mark instead of Echo...With High Soulreaping your likely to gain 25+ energy when you kill them.Thatsme 08:33, 4 July 2007 (CEST) How would you have high soul reaping as an Assassin? -Unreal Havoc 02:00, 12 August 2007 (CEST) Checked and Reviewed For Viability. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:50, 7 June 2007 (CEST) Re-do as A/Me The energy drain version posted by zuran is the standard, and is a billion times more effective than this blinding surge silliness. The 10 energy cost of bsurge makes it really infeasible. -Auron 13:08, 6 July 2007 (CEST) :Agreed. E-mangment with this build is impossible. Tho I like a normal shadow prison sin more then any of those signet spikers. Unexist 15:40, 7 July 2007 (CEST) ::Personally i prefer putting in Signet of Judgement... more damage and an extra KD. --86.106.16.9 02:04, 9 July 2007 (CEST) :::E-drain = phail. Take SoJ indeed... Dark Morphon 17:02, 5 November 2007 (CET) Archive This Build sucks. Yes. It does. Shut-up Rapta. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:44, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Sorry, shut-up Rapta plx. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:44, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :Yeh, go ahead, link to the assacaster build (which has effectively replaced it) in the archive reasons. -Auron 04:51, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :I'll own you in 1v1, bitch. Fear my Mending. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 06:37, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :No, you fail too much to use mending Rapta. 3 pips is better then 2, I swear. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:16, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Energy management I find this to work quite well for me in AB. Glyph of Lesser Energy makes sure that there's no cost at all for Blinding Surge or Entangling Asp, while still maintaining a nice quick recharge from Deadly Paradox, without having to put points into other attributes.-Unreal Havoc 01:42, 14 July 2007 (CEST) :no.no.no.no. I know im like a bizillion months late (but u posted on the admin noticeboard so its fair game) but no augury is phail, bsurge on this is phail, use SoJ or e-drain.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 02:53, 1 November 2007 (CET) ::I took this for a spin in AB earlier just to see if it still had its touch, and it worked pretty well. If you have a good monk you can always swap the self heal for Augury of Death. The great thing I always liked about this build was the ability to Blind melee at will. BTW how do you use E Drain or SoJ on an A/E? Also with GoLE on this you don't need much in the way of energy management as you only end up spending 10-15 energy to spike. Try it, I was pleasently surprised. Unreal Havoc 02:57, 1 November 2007 (CET) :::Arguing that it "worked" in AB is the worst argument in the world. ANYTHING and i mean ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING "works" in AB. no augury is phail, signet of shadows is really just bad. bring the normal bar with augury, soj, and something like DD or castigation sig to interrupt or for e-management. this has absolutely nothing over the current deadly arts sin(s). you do a meager ~300-400 damage, the soj sin does the same but with DW and KD spam. that > this. by alot.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 03:19, 1 November 2007 (CET) True, but then this is used differently to AoD caster sins which cannot blind melee, and if it works in AB then why should it not be a viable build? Signet of Shadows is bad? I have it running at 100 damage, that's over 200 damage from two signets on a blinded foe. The main reason this was archived was because of energy management and nerfs to Deadly Paradox. I don't think the nerfs to Deadly Paradox are that big an issue and the energy management is solved. Can't hurt to revote on it can it? Not everything has to be GvG, TA, RA only after all. Unreal Havoc 03:25, 1 November 2007 (CET) :It should and will get PvX:WELL'd. Leave it here, don't bring it back so its sent to trash instead of archives where it belongs.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 03:28, 1 November 2007 (CET) For it to stay in archives must mean you don't think it's as bad as you are saying it is, otherwise you would say trash it anyway, no? Just because somethings not a Meta GvG build that doesn't mean it's not a good build for other purposes. Unreal Havoc 03:35, 1 November 2007 (CET) :Keep it in archives because it was good, instead of changing it to your bad build, which will get it trashed, is what he is saying. I agree. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:39, 1 November 2007 (CET) How is it bad, the only difference is changing Crippling Dagger for energy management. Unreal Havoc 03:40, 1 November 2007 (CET) :No Augury is bad, for one thing. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:43, 1 November 2007 (CET) So every Assassin build has to have Augury of Death? :s Unreal Havoc 03:45, 1 November 2007 (CET) :Every deadly arts sin needs to have augury. Free 100 unpreventable damage is nice. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:48, 1 November 2007 (CET) So is two free 10 energy spells at the meager cost of just 5 energy. :) I also notice two things. One you referred to this as MY bad build, when I'm simply trying to solve the energy management issues with the original which is NOT my build (or anyone elses for that matter) by swapping just ONE skill . Two, the arguement you are making is regarding a condition, not the issue of energy management, which is what I'm trying to address as it's clearly noted on the Archive Tag as one of the MAIN reasons it has been archived. *Bsurge energy cost doubled *No energy management *Deadly Paradox effect lowered Deadly Paradox obviously isn't an issue otherwise all Assassin Casters should be archived. Energy management and the cost of Blinding Surge has been solved. I'm simply trying to fix the issues addressed on the Archive Tag. Unreal Havoc 03:51, 1 November 2007 (CET) This dicussion gave me an idea.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:46, 1 November 2007 (CET) :Defensive assacaster: : prof=A/Me deadly=12+1+1 shadow=12+1Strengthof DeathDaggersAspof Toxic ShockParadoxNeutralityGoLE/buildHidden assacaster: :prof=A/Me deadly=12+1+1 shadow=12+1Caltropsof DeathDaggersAspof Toxic ShockParadoxNeutralityGoLE/build ::Just forget it, the others are better, there is no need for one of these. these are looking better simply b/c of augury, but i still wouldn't run this over soj/e-drain.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya''']] (Talk) 05:36, 1 November 2007 (CET)